


Dragon Ball: Legacy

by SaiSivakumar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiSivakumar/pseuds/SaiSivakumar
Summary: A single change to a plan leaves not one, but two survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Raised by his mother and adoptive grandfather, the destiny of Kakarot, and of whomever he meets, has forever been altered. For good or for ill, no one can predict.
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Ball: Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I've prepared a pilot chapter for an idea that I had. It's derived from MasakoX's [WHAT IF Gine Went With Goku To Earth?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Rn1pjSzjBI&list=PLNSgpJTAeqwlHghkqBX4hUiGnpSStrpma&index=45) and the fanfic [A Saiyan Warrior](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5390962/1/AU-A-Saiyan-Warrior). I'll judge whether or not I continue this based on the reception, but otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> But on that note, if you want to keep up to date with what's going on in my life, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YDdraigGoch94) and just a reminder that I stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/yddraiggoch94)!

* * *

Bardock stared out into the expanse of space, barely paying any attention to the chatter from his squad, as Shugesh piloted their ship back to Vegeta. While he didn’t have any problems with casual contact with his squad, ever since the mass recall his mind had been working on a thought that didn’t want to go away. Never before in the history of their race had all living members returned home at once; there was always a squadron or two away on some mission or other.

"Hey Bardock, we've about to start our approach," Leek announced from beside him. "Feels good to be home, huh."

"Yeah," Bardock grunted, idly gazing at his home planet.

"Seems like something big is coming up if Lord Frieza is assembling everyone." Beside him, his lieutenant, Toma, stared at the assembled flotilla positioned in orbit. "Maybe the bastard has some big plan he needs us all for."

"Your scouter's on, dumbass," the scarred warrior chastised. "Watch your mouth."

Immediately, all of the squad stiffened and removed their respective devices. Bardock's mouth quirked upwards briefly, proud that his subordinates knew exactly what it was that he wanted.

"Hey, look at that," Borgos pointed out. "Looks like everyone is here."

"Frieza's already here?" Bardock mused, focusing instead on the giant ship maintaining its position in high over the planet.

"I wonder why he's still waiting up here when he could have landed already," Selipa wondered, thoughtfully. She wasn't wrong. Ordinarily, Frieza would just land and immediately demand to see King Vegeta. To remain in orbit was... uncharacteristic of the tyrant. And that unpredictability worried Bardock.

"Something about this isn't right," the squad commander remarked, after a moment's pause. "If he just wanted to talk to King Vegeta, he would have used the long-range communicator and saved time. And if he has new weapons for us, then there's no reason for all of us resupply together. Nor would he even deign to come himself."

By that point, the ship was undergoing atmospheric entry, but Bardock continued to stare at Frieza's mothership. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't you think you're just being paranoid, Bardock?" Toma reasoned.

"Look, we conquer planets for the Frieza Force so that they can be sold to the highest bidder," Bardock explained. "And while our race and Frieza don't exactly get along, it's been that way for long enough that most don't care. So long as we get sate our battle lust, that is."

"Yeah," Toma responded, "So?"

" _So_ , since then the Frieza Force has grown extremely large," he went on, as the ship landed and the squad disembarked. "Large enough that Frieza might not have need of us any longer."

"Wait, hold on," Leek interjected, stuttering a bit. "You're not suggesting..."

"I'm not suggesting anything," Bardock interrupted. "I'm just saying that something isn't right."

"C'mon, lighten up," Toma said. "We're probably being lined up to head a frontal assault on some stubborn planet."

Bardock just grunted at turned to head to his home.

"Hey, Bardock," another Saiyan greeted, a short distance across. " It's good to see you. Didn't think you'd make it back alive."

"Shut up, Taro," Bardock answered. "Have you heard anything about why we were all summoned back?"

"Not really," Taro admitted, with a shake of his head. "But there's some talk about attacking Cooler. Or even the Galactic Patrol. Nothing concrete though. None of Frieza's men has given us a straight answer, but it's probably just a general assault somewhere."

"You hear that, Bardock? Nothing to be worried about," Leek said. "And here you had me all worked up."

Bardock just hummed noncommittally. More and more pieces of the puzzling were falling into place, but he was still missing the common denominator. The key fact that tied it all together.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Oh and Bardock. Some guys from Frieza's army been asking about the Super Saiyan, lately. Not sure what that's about."

"What do you mean a Super Saiyan?" Bardock asked, frowning in confusion. "That's just campfire tales told to scare kids. It's a legend."

"We said as much," the Saiyan explained. "They didn't seem happy."

Bardock's mind was whirling in thought. The mass recall, the fleet presence, and the fact that the Frieza Force was searching for an old legend could only lead to one thing. Frieza himself feared being overthrown and sought to eliminate a potential threat. Meaning that his people were about to be eradicated in one fell swoop.

"Bardock?" Selipa said, interrupting his thoughts. "You alright? You look pale."

"It's nothing," Bardock dismissed, walking off. "You're all free to go. I'm gonna find Gine."

* * *

"Regarding the Super Saiyan, as well as the Saiyan God, we've researched both extensively and come to the conclusion that they are both nothing more than mere legend," an alien scientist by the name of Kikono dutifully explained.

"Ah. How wonderful," a horned alien remarked, gazing down on Planet Vegeta. "I expected as much, really."

Frieza, Emperor of the Universe, Commander-in-chief of the Frieza Force, and the strongest mortal alive consider the planet below. In the five years since his father had handed control over their family's army to him, Frieza had been careful to consolidate his power. To point of even exiling his own brother, Cooler. So, it was heartening to know that a possible challenger to his throne from a race of dirty monkeys was nought but a myth. Still...

"But I can't afford any doubt right now, so I had to be certain," Frieza continued. "Not that they'd be a problem, of course."

"So then...Are you cancelling the attack?" Kikono queried

Frieza laughed in amusement. "Oh my, you _are_ hilarious! Not after I went through the trouble of assembling all these filthy vermin. It's a perfect plan to get rid of all of these pesky Saiyans. The planet and all. It's not like they will be missed, after all."

* * *

As he walked down the street, Bardock was greeted by other Saiyans who lived in the same area. Given that he was the strongest of the Low-Class rank, Bardock was something of a celebrity in the district. Much to his distaste.

"Oh, welcome home Mister Bardock," one Saiyan greeted.

"Hey," he grunted, approaching his destination. A short distance away, Gine was working, systematically cutting a leg of meat into exact slices. "What's wrong? No welcome home, Gine?"

Said woman immediately turned to look over her shoulder with an expression of surprise. "Bardock, you're here!" she exclaimed.

Bardock put down his bag and approached his mate, while Gine set her knife down and removed her gloves. "Looks like the district is having a festival," he commented, hugging Gine close.

"Yeah, it's because everyone's back," Gine explained. "When was the last time that happened?"

"That's true," he grinned, before frowning in confusion. "Where's Raditz?"

"On a mission. He's in the military now, after all. I heard that he was sent to some planet with Prince Vegeta and his squadron. But it's a long way from here, so he hasn't come back yet."

"Prince Vegeta, huh." His smile fell into a grimace. "That one pain in the neck to be serving with."

The pair moved towards the hut where they both lived. "Is Kakarot still inside the incubator?" he then asked.

"Yeah. It's been three years, so I'll get him out soon," Gine answered. "You wanna see him?"

Bardock nodded, and Gine led him to where their second son was growing. His thoughts went back to the discussion he had with Taro. It all added up. From Frieza's men asking about myths to the general recall. Evidently, the creature feared the so-called Super Saiyan and being overthrown. And while he knew death came to all beings, it wasn't in his nature to stand by and do nothing. No. Even if he was too weak to stop Frieza, he wasn’t going to stand by and let that monster destroy them all. Not when there was life in his breast and the will to act.

"He's grown big," the Saiyan warrior remarked.

"Yeah, he looks just like you, doesn't he? Especially that unique hairdo. Only you and your other son, Turles, have that."

He grunted at the mention of his oldest; a result of a brief battlefield fling with a woman, whose name he couldn't even remember. He hadn't seen the brat for years now. Not that he really cared. The children he had with Gine meant more to him. So much so that he was going to go through the nascent plan that he formulated after hearing the news from Taro.

"I'm going to go steal a space pod, tonight," he declared. "We're gonna send him to a different planet.

"What?!" Gine gasped. "You've got to be kidding me! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm serious."

"Have you lost your mind? Why would we abandon our son like that?!" she demanded. "He hasn't even learnt how to talk yet!"

"With his latent abilities, he's destined to be sent away." He turned from his mate to the pod. "Probably somewhere horrible. So we're going to see to it that he at least grows up on a decent planet. One where he can go up safely."

"No," Gine protested, "he's far too young for that."

His face turned grim. "I don't think we can afford to wait much longer."

"What?! What do you mean...?"

"Frieza's been asking questions," he quietly explained. "Questions that concern me. I think he's afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan. That they might appear one day."

"Hold on, the Super Saiyan? But that's only...That's just a children's fairy-tale, Bardock!"

"I know that and you know that," the Saiyan warrior responded, grinning at his mate's fierceness, "but the problem is that Frieza believes that it might be true. And I can't imagine that he'd want to take any chances."

Gine gasped in shock, as Bardock stared at his second-born. "I get the feeling that death is on its way for us," he softly uttered.

Night soon fell, and with the assistance of Toma, Bardock enacted his plan. It was fortunate that Borgos knew a guy who owed him a favour. Otherwise, it would have been difficult for Bardock to acquire a pod.

As both he and Gine flew to a remote area, Bardock's mate spoke up. "Is there another option?" she pleaded. "Let's think about this!"

"No, it's the only choice," he responded, carrying the pod containing his crying son. "If I turn out to be wrong, I'll go and rescue him."

Finding a suitable location, they both landed. As Bardock set the pod down, Kakarot woke up and began to wail in discomfort, banging against the spacecraft.

"Calm down, son," he grunted.

"Bardock...Why are you going through so much trouble?" Gine then asked. "It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. So, what's gotten into you?"

He mulled over the question. It was a good one; one that he himself had been asking himself all night. "I don't know," he eventually replied. "Just, I'm done with all the fighting we do, Gine. Sure, there's something about getting to be as strong as you can. But all that killing and destroying. I don't want that for Kakarot."

"But, in that case, why don't the three of us run off someplace together?" she asked, almost desperately. "Find where Raditz is, and just...go?"

He paused, mulling over the idea. He shook his after a moment's thought. "We can't. They'd use their damn scouters and track us down in no time. At least, they'd track me down. What with my higher than average power level.

"But..." he trailed off, looking from the pod to Gine and back again. "You should go."

"What?!"

"It'll be cramped, but you should both fit in," Bardock continued. "Selipa managed to download our archives onto a few data cubes. So, at the very least, our people’s knowledge and history won’t be forgotten."

"Wait a min-"

"I'll send Raditz to you if he arrives in the next day or so," he interrupted, ignoring Gine's protestations. "But you need to leave, now."

"Bardo-"

"Gine! Listen to me!" he growled. "The King won't listen to me, even if I did warn him. Frieza's stronger than anyone I know. And if we both go missing, questions will be asked! Gine, you have to go!"

"...Okay," Gine softly acquiesced. The tension left the warrior's shoulders as he turned back to the pod.

"I've programmed the pod to head to a distant planet called Earth," Bardock explained. "It's still in the north galaxy, but remote enough that no one will find you there.

"The people of the planet have low power levels and aren't that technologically advanced," he added, opening the pod, and helping Gine in. "I think you'll be safe there."

Gine sat down in the pod and sat Kakarot down on her lap. "Won't it be a target for the Frieza Force?" she asked, once she managed to stop their son's fussing.

"It's not an extremely valuable world, so I'm hoping that it won't even show up on the Frieza Force's radar."

"If you're wrong about this, you'll find us, won't you?" Gine insisted.

"I will!" he promised, before placing a hand on Kakarot's head. "Listen, son. You do what it takes to get strong, you got that?"

"We'll see you really soon, Bardock!" Gine declared while the pod door shut and began its lift-off procedure.

Bardock simply smiled and placed a hand on the glass. Gine mirrored the move, as Kakarot placed his own hand on Gine's.

"I love you, Bardock!" Gine yelled as the pod took off.

Bardock watched it go, following the trail of light until it vanished from the naked eye.

"I love you, too," he murmured. Bardock didn't know it then, but within twenty-four hours, he would die attempting to stop Frieza's Supernova.

* * *

"Wait, say that again!" a Saiyan exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" another Saiyan asked, only to be hushed by the first.

A short Saiyan stop eating and turned to the commotion with interest. Unlike the others of his race, he wore a more regal armour, including a blood red cape. Beside him was another Saiyan of similar age.

"What do you think is going on over there, Prince Vegeta?" the other Saiyan.

"Quiet Raditiz, I'm trying to listen," he snapped.

"Did you hear that?" the earlier Saiyan asked.

A third Saiyan, Nappa, if Vegeta recalled rightly, came over. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"We got a message from the Frieza Force," the first Saiyan announced, earning the attention of all Saiyans present. "A meteor collided with Planet Vegeta and...what?

"Our whole world was obliterated!" the Saiyan yelled.

Vegeta, fourth of his name, blinked in surprise. Beside him, Raditz frowned in confusion.

"Impossible," Nappa breathed.

"That means most of our people has been completely wiped out," the second Saiyan murmured. "But how? They should have been able to detect the approaching meteor!"

The three then approached Vegeta, who resumed eating his fruit.

"Well, I guess we're pretty lucky, aren't we," Raditz mused, not even the slightest bit upset. "It's a good thing we decided to ignore Frieza's order to head home."

Vegeta scoffed. "Now I'll never get to be King Vegeta."

"Vegeta, you have a brother, don't you?" Nappa asked, upon reaching him.

"Oh, yeah, I wonder if he got blown up, too," he nonchalantly commented. "Huh, not that it matters."

The second Saiyan, whose name Vegeta still couldn't remember then turned to Raditz. "And you had a brother, as well."

Raditz turned away. "Yeah, but he was just gonna be another low-class warrior. He was still at home sleeping in a nursing capsule. A disgrace."

All three of the adults looked surprised at the casual disregard that Vegeta and Raditz showed. Not that Vegeta cared, moving onto the next fruit.

"Wait..." Raditz mumbled. "Dad sent me a message. Something about Kakarot and a pod. The message was garbled, though. I dunno where he was sent, but I think he was sent on a mission or something."

"We should look for them," Nappa stated. "With our race on the verge of extinction, we need to stick together."

"Yes. Hopefully, there's something to be salvaged. If nothing else, we can ask for leave to search for survivors. Frieza won't want to leave any of us unaccounted for."

Vegeta snorted. He could care less what Frieza thought. Though the idea of finding the remnants of his people had merit. He couldn't be the Prince of all Saiyans if they weren't all with him, waiting on hand and foot. Done with the conversation, he instead tuned out from the conversation the adults were having, content to carry on eating.

* * *

An old man, known as Gohan, looked up as he saw a meteor shooting down from the sky close to where he made is home on Mount Paozu. The man walked over to the crater that the meteor made, curious. However, what he found was not a meteor but rather a pod of some kind. The door suddenly opened, with smoke flowing from the edges.

He peered inside it to see a woman and a child. They were both unconscious and wearing similar armour. The strangest thing, however, was that they both had tails similar to the ones that monkeys had.

"Well, now. Isn't this curious," Gohan commented with a frown. Carefully, Gohan lifted the woman out of the pod first and took her inside his hut. Placing her on his bed, he went back for the child and then noticed that there was a box sequestered underneath the seat. He took both the child and the box from the pod, which closed as soon as Gohan took the child, and returned to his home.

After settling the child with his mother, who instinctively curled around her son, Gohan sat at his dining table and opened the box. Inside there were seven cubes, one black and the others white. The white cubes had lines drawn on one face, numbering from one to six. Picking the black one, Gohan pressed the button, prompting an image of a man to appear hovering above the cube.

The man was dressed in armour similar to that worn by the woman and the child. He looked very similar to the boy except he had several more scars on his face from the numerous battles he must have been through.

 _The husband and father, perhaps?_ Gohan mused.

A few seconds later the hologram began to speak. "Gine, I rigged the pod to transfer this message from the communications terminal onto this one cube on the off-chance that I don’t make it. It was set up so that we could send one final message to Kakarot, but...I guess it's just me.

"I don’t regret staying behind, so long as you and Kakarot are both safe," the hologram explained. "I don't know if I will get a chance to find Raditz before Frieza executes his plan. With all hope, he'll get my message and find his way to you, anyway. If not, then…Well, perhaps you will find him, instead."

"I love you, Gine," the man went on. "And if we don't see each other again in this life, then let us meet in the next."

Gohan was a little uncomfortable listening to a rather intimate message, but he hadn’t quite figured out how to turn off the cube. That being said, the level of technology that the cubes and the pod outside were very much beyond Earth’s capabilities. And while the abstract life-form wasn’t new to him, the nature of his discovery could only mean that the woman and boy that were asleep in his hut were aliens.

 _Hm…I suppose when the woman wakes up, most of my questions will be answered_ , the elderly martial artist mused. His attention was then brought back to the hologram, as it apparently moved onto another message.

"Kakarot, if you're seeing this, then your mother has explained everything. I wish I could tell you in person, but this will have the suffice." the man, Bardock, went on, the hologram having moved on to the next message. "There is so much that I want to say to you, but I don't have much time. So, listen to what I have to say. Go stronger. Live well. Protect your mother. And should the worst-case scenario come to pass, and you find yourself in the path of Frieza, then I can only hope that you are strong enough to defeat him, once and for all."

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, this is the opening to DBS: Broly/DB: Minus with some characters from Bardock: Father of Goku tacked on. Also, the bit with Saiyan God in the scene with Frieza is deliberate, because I was slightly annoyed with how the Saiyan transformations became a case of merch sale promotion rather than logically derived power-ups.
> 
> Given how nutty Dragon Ball got (Goku using his Power Pole to get to the moon being an example!), I'm going to have to streamline some of the bizarre aspects to fall in line with DBZ. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
